Monasteries of Moldova
Moldova |value= 50.00 lei |years= *2000 *2012–2013 |number= 22 |mass= 16.5 g |diameter= 30 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= *plain (2000) *reeded (2012-2013) |obverse= , state title, value, year |reverse= Monasteries }} Monasteries of Moldova ( : Mănăstirile Moldovei) is a series of commemorative coins of the Republic of Moldova. Initially introduced in 2000 by the National Bank of Moldova (BNM), the series was revived in 2012 and 2013. Of the 22 coins in the series, 20 were made in 2000, while 1 was made in 2012 and 2013 each. While all carry a legal tender face value equivalent to 50.00 lei in Moldova (excluding Transnistria), they are intended for collectors and thus do not see much (if any) general circulation. History and background Article 57 of the Law on the National Bank of Moldova, passed in 1995 by the , authorizes the National Bank of Moldova (BNM) to distribute commemorative currency. Moldova, a primarily nation, contains numerous historic dating as far back as the 15th century. On December 25, 2000, the BNM exercised its right to issue non-circulating legal tender by introducing the Monasteries of Moldova series, in celebration of Moldova's cultural and religious heritage. Twenty monasteries were featured on twenty different proof coins produced that year at the Czech Mint in , Czech Republic. The pieces were initially distributed in as many as 1,000 sets, but many of these sets were subsequently broken down and the coins were sold individually to collectors. The in received many of the coins celebrating the 15th century structure through donations by a bank. As such, this particular piece is harder to come by than most of the other 2000 coins and carries a higher price tag. On October 10, 2012, nearly twelve years after Monasteries of Moldova began, the BNM introduced what was claimed to be the final coin of the series, with a mintage limit of 2,000 pieces. However, the following year, on November 29, 2013, a twenty-second piece was introduced with the same production limit. Only one of the Monasteries of Moldova coins currently appears in Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins: the piece for the in . Description All of the Monasteries of Moldova coins are composed of silver (in 2000 .925 fine, later .999 fine) and have a mass of 16.5 grams and diameter of 30 millimeters. They have medallic alignment and are round in shape. The pieces from 2000 all have a plain edge, while the later two coins bear a reeded edge. Featured on the obverse of all examples are four basic elements: the , the Romanian "REPUBLICA MOLDOVA" ( : "Republic of Moldova"), the date of minting, and the face value. However, the exact designs and placement of these objects differs between 2000 and 2012 and 2013. Displayed in the center of both earlier and later coins is the coat of arms – which consists of an with a on its breast containing an (†'' '') head, an for the sun, a five-petaled , and the of Moldavia. The eagle holds in its an , in its sinister a , and in its beak an . On 2000 coins, the heraldic illustration is compressed, whereas on the 2012 and 2013 pieces it is longer vertically. Arched clockwise along the side rims of both obverse varieties is the Romanian state title of Moldova, the "REPUBLICA" printed at the left periphery and "MOLDOVA" at the right. However, on the original obverse this text is significantly larger than it is on the 2012 and 2013 coins, and the font type between the two differs. The date is printed horizontally at the top of 2000 examples, flanked at either side by a small point, while on the later coins it arches along the upper rim of the obverse. On both varieties the value "50 LEI" is printed horizontally on two lines at the bottom of the piece, but on the former of the two it is significantly larger, and on the latter a horizontal line separates it from the bottom of the coat of arms. The reverse of each coin features a different monastery, accompanied by its name in Romanian. The obverse and reverse rims of all years are raised, but on the latter two dates they are more defined. Coins 2000 Coins were made in 2000 celebrating the monasteries in , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . 2012 : In 2012 a coin commemorating the monastery in was produced. 2013 During 2013 a piece memorializing the monastery in was manufactured. References *National Bank of Moldova – Commemorative coins *Romanian Coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Moldova Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Romanian inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Moldovan 50 leu coin Category:Moldovan leu Category:Round coins Category:Silver